Seijou Yuzaki
Name: Yuzaki Seijou *Age: 20 *Sex: Male *Birthday: Jan 28, 2011 *Parents: Orphan. **Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan **Nationality: Japanese **Specialty: Detective Work, Law **Hobbies: Murder mysteries, Gundam, dressing up. **Likes: Justice, solving crimes. **Dislikes: Injustice, crime. **Favorite Food: Ice cream. **Least Favorite Food: Any other junk food. **Favorite Music: Any. **Favorite Sport: Running. **Most Valuable Possessions: None. **Level of Education: University Graduate in Law, with a Minors in Psychology and Criminology. **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: Jun Fukuyama *Physical Stats **Height: 5'5" **Weight: 150lbs **Eyes: Brown **Hair: Blonde **Special: Pretty. Appearance Seijou always dresses in fashionable, classy clothing, wearing a suit and tie in all occasions. In his chosen field, this makes sense, though several lawyers in his entourage have a very odd dress style, he stands out by not standing out. When relaxing he usually wears designer labels and trendy accessories, always with the curve but never trend-setting. Personality Calm, collected, intelligent and very observant, can be quite introspective. However, is also phenomenally judgemental, holier-than-thou in matters of crime and passion, and about the fates of the guilty and the innocent. Background Seijou was adopted at an early age by a slightly older couple incapable of conceiving. He was raised to respect and help his parents, as they were preparing for their eventual retirement with Seijou out to take care of them. From a very young age, it was obvious Seijou was an incredibly gifted young child, able to comprehend topics and problems several grade levels above his own. He was enrolled in all cram schools from the age he started going to school, and even then Seijou was bored. Very.. very bored. He did not know what he wanted to do until he one day saw in action the so-called King of Prosecutors, Miles Edgeworth, a prodigy who had managed to bring the Truth to light in all of his cases since a few years back. Seijou was astonished, and decided this is what he wanted to be when he was an adult. He devoted himself entirely to the study and pursuit of law, learning all he can about crimes and the psychology of felons, the reasons for murder, the real meaning of justice. His greatest day arrived when he was noticed by Edgeworth's offices, applying for an internship. Being much younger and much more gifted than his competitors, Seijou was picked for the job, and had decided to learn from the best. With Mr. Edgeworth's backing, Seijou was accepted in a prestigious law program, and became known as the next prodigy in criminal law. Skills Physical Skills: *Alertness: Incredible *Athletics: Very Good. Running is Incredible (he did track since he was 7, and jogs every day) He also does Parkour. *Stealth: Novice. Social Skills: *Subterfuge: Amazing. He IS a lawyer. *Intimidation: Very Good. *Leadership: Good. *Expression: Amazing. *Etiquette: Incredible. Mental Skills: *Computers: Very Good. *Investigation: Amazing. *Law: Amazing. *Politics: Very Good. *Science: Incredible. Other Skills: *Driving: Good. *Empathy: Good. Special Abilities Aikido: Mentioned above, this is not really a special ability, but Seijou has been practicing Aikido since he was 11. He is quite well trained at it and can handle himself in a fight, even against a stronger opponent. This said, he is completely within the realm of humans, and someone like Ryu or Ranma will wreck him in a matter of seconds. He mostly does this to keep himself flexible and in good health. Powers & Merits 10th Level Intellect: Seijou is smart. INCREDIBLY so. Very high on the genius scale. He can learn and understand almost anything given proper materials to study, and adapts incredibly quickly to almost all mental situations. He can craft several theories at once, think multi-laterally, and break down complex problems quickly. This above all else is Seijou's most noteworthy trait. (10th Level Intellect is a DC Comics Joke) Fearless: Seijou is completely, utterly fearless. Literally unable to feel fear to some degree. He's not sure why, but ever since he was a child, nothing's scared him or even shocked him. Unique Items (Madougu, magical weapons or other unique or special weapons, as well as all techniques related to them, as without it technically the character is NOT able to use these abilities.) Nothing. Items Of Note Top of the line equipment for a student. Weaknesses & Flaws Flaws can go here. Balance is key! Human: The greatest flaw and merit. Seijou is completely human, if fearless and terrifyingly clever. He can die like anyone else, and in fact.. Dark Fate: Seijou is going to die young, and he knows it. The why is his personal secret which he will take to an early grave. Poor Sight: Seijou needs reading glasses, and has otherwise middling vision without contacts. NPC(s) to go with char No one of note. Category:Characters